The present disclosure relates to input devices and electronic devices.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral includes an input device with a touch panel. User pressing on the touch panel can specify a setting relating to the image forming apparatus or operation that the image forming apparatus is to perform.
A resistive touch screen panel has been known as an example of touch panels that detect a pressed position. In the resistive touch screen panel, voltage is applied to one of resistive films located opposite to each other. A pressed position is detected based on voltage generated in response to contact between two resistive films at the pressed position. Another touch panel determines user pressing on the touch panel according to the magnitude of electric current detected by a controller and then detects the pressed position.